This invention relates to hitch systems. More particularly, this invention relates to camper trailer hitch systems.
A typical camper trailer utilizes a king pin at its forward end. In order to connect the trailer to a towing vehicle (e.g., a pickup truck), the towing vehicle must include a specialized type of hitch which has a spring-loaded latch for coupling to the king pin. Thus, in order to tow a conventional camper trailer of the type having a king pin, it is necessary for the towing vehicle to have the specialized type of hitch which is capable of coupling to the king pin. This type of hitch is rather large and bulky.
A conventional gooseneck trailer (e.g., stock trailer, large flatbed, horse trailer, etc.) includes a neck portion with a socket designed to fit over, and connect to, a ball-type hitch in a towing vehicle (e.g., a pickup truck). The ball hitch allows for more rotational freedom between the towing vehicle and the trailer (i.e., the trailer and the towing vehicle can be in two different planes without damaging the trailer or the hitch). Thus, use of a ball-type hitch enables the truck and trailer to be used off-road.
There has not heretofore been provided a simple conversion system for enabling a conventional camper trailer to be towed by a truck with a ball-type hitch without permanent modification of the camper trailer hitch.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a conversion system which can be detachably mounted or connected to the king pin of a camper trailer which enables the trailer to be towed by a vehicle having a ball-type hitch. In a preferred embodiment, the conversion system comprises:
(a) clamp means comprising first and second U-shaped members adapted to be fitted around the king pin;
(b) plate means bolted to said U-shaped members;
(c) a neck member attached to said plate means;
(d) a socket at the lower end of the neck member for connection to a conventional ball-type hitch in a towing vehicle.
The conversion system of this invention is not welded to the camper trailer, nor is it necessary to drill holes in the existing hitch of the camper trailer. In other words, no permanent modification of the camper trailer is required.
The conversion system can be used on any conventional camper trailer which has a king pin. It can be readily and easily attached to the camper trailer king pin, and it can also be easily detached again, if desired.
The conversion system enables a pickup truck having a ball-type hitch to be used for towing conventional gooseneck trailers and can also be used for towing camper trailers, without modification of the truck and without permanent modification of the camper trailer.
Other features and advantages of the conversion system of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.